CAN X Marotos
by giozinhah
Summary: Essa é uma fic, sobre Lilian e Tiago mas tb tem um romance tem do Sirius!Espero que gostem e deixem reviews!
1. Default Chapter

**Avisos:** Bom essa fic foi feita com muito carinhu e agente ta adorando faze ela!!!!

Bom é isso espero que vcs gostem de ler tanto quanto nós estamos gostando de escrever...

**Capitulo 1°**

_**De Volta A Hogwarts**_

- Eu mato a Petúnia!!! – Disse uma garota de cabelos acajus e brilhantes olhos verdes sendo seguida por mais duas garotas. Elas estavam suadas e com os cabelos embaraçados. Corriam, com os malões em carinhos, o mais rápido que podiam.

- Tem todo o meu apoio! – Disse uma garota de cabelos negros e profundos olhos azuis.

- Calma garotas!Lyly sua irmã não fez por mal. Você viu foi um acidente – Agora quem falava era uma garota loira de olhos azisentados.

- Tama! Você não acredita nisso, não é? Aquela víbora quer fazer agente perder o trem e sermos expulsas!Ah chegamos! – Elas pararam em frente à coluna que separava as plataformas 9 e 10 e atravessaram.

- O trem ainda esta aqui! Graças a Deus!!! – A garota morena falou novamente, enquanto procuravam um lugar para se sentar.

- Todas as cabines estão cheias!!!

- Achei uma! – Gritou a garota loira no fundo do trem – Mas acho que vocês não vão gostar muito...

Na cabine se encontravam os marotos, ou seja, as pessoas que elas simplesmente odiavam.

- Eu não vou me sentar aqui!!! – Gritou Lyly para as amigas.

- Nem eu!Eu prefiro me sentar no corredor!!! – Ashley também se recusava a sentar.

- Eu também não estou feliz com isso – Tama era a mais calma das três – Mas nós vamos ter que entrar.

Dizendo isso, ela entrou na cabine e, muito educadamente, pediu para sentar junto com eles.

- Claro!!! – Disse Tiago Potter passado à mão no cabelo, para raiva de Lyly.

Lyly sentou-se na frente de Tiago, ao lado da janela, cruzou os braços e as pernas e ficou prestando atenção na paisagem, que começava a se mover.

Ash por sua vez se sentou na frente de Sirius Black, retirou um livro da pasta e começou a ler.

Tama sentou-se na frente de Remo Lupin. Pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e tinta e começou a escrever.

Pedro Pedigrew, o quarto maroto, saiu da cabine para procurar a mulher dos doces.

Ash resolveu fazer algumas anotações sobre o livro que estava lendo, mas ao tirar a pena da pasta ela escorregou de sua mão e foi parar nos pés de ninguém mais ninguém menos do que de Sirius Black!

Sirius sorriu e pegou a pena.

- Aqui está Ash – Disse ele devolvendo a pena – Como foram suas férias?

- Estavam ótimas! Até ver você novamente, ai ficou o pior impossível!! – Ela praticamente arrancou a pena da mão dele.

- Tudo bem. Não vou te incomodar – Falou ele, porém com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

- Ti! O Matte me mandou uma coruja, ele disse que logo logo vai aparecer!!!Mas eu acho isso meio impossível porque nós vamos entrar em aula agora! – Ashley botou o dedo sobre a boca, como se estivesse pensando.

- O que? Ele vem pra ca? Aquele...Idiota?! – Exclamou Sirius ficando com raiva.

- Como vc ousa chamar o Matte de idiota!!!Vc não é nem metade do homem que ele é!! – Ashley gritou.

Ele é um idiota sim! – Gritou Sirius, Em seguida ergueu a cabeça e exibiu seu melhor sorriso e falou com voz doce – E ele não chega aos meus pés.

- Desculpa, Black – Agora quem falava era Lyly – Mas a Ash ta certa. O Matte é muito melhor do que você.

- Ei Lyly, como você fala isso? Eu já aturo a minha irmã falando dele, vc também não! – Disse Tiago cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de magoado. Já era o bastante ver Ash falar sempre do Matte ter que ouvir Lyly também já era de mais.

- É Lyly! Eu sinto muito mas o Matte é meu!!! – Ashley riu da cara do irmão.

- Eu sei que ele é seu Ash – Disse Lyly rindo – Afinal eu não costumo trair os garotos com quem saiu.

Black olhava de um lado para outra como se assistesse a uma partida de ping-pong enfim disse:

- Como vocês podem fazer isso?Ignorar Sirius Black!Ash!Você não vê que tem um coração partido aqui na sua frente!

- Como assim com quem você sai? – Tiago quase teve um treco.

- Aonde, Black? – Ashley fez um movimento como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Ash, não faz isso comigo – Sirius fez uma carinha de cachorro abandonado – Eu me preocupo com você e não confio nesse Matte!Porque você não esquece ele e sai logo comigo?

Lyly observava a discussão de Sirius e Ash e ignorou, completamente Tiago.

- É fácil Black!Eu conheço você e conheço o Matte, e não vejo a hora dele chegar!Agora quanto a sair com você...**NÃO!!!**

- Você bem que podia mudar a sua resposta de vez em quando. Você podia me dar uma chance e sair comigo só uma vez se não gostar eu não te perturbo mais. O que acha? – Perguntou ele dando um sorriso galanteador e ao mesmo tempo um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Não Black!Sinto muito!Mas eu prefiro esperar o Matte!! E além do mais eu não ia ficar perdendo o meu tempo saindo com você!! – Dando um sorrisinho sinico.

- Eu posso te provar que não vai ser perda de tempo – Ele deu um sorriso galanteador e olhou para Tiago, mas este estava emburrado olhando para a paisagem que passava rápido lá fora – Pontas? – Chamou o garoto mais duas vezes, mas ele não dava a mínima.

- Tiago acorda!!! – Ashley balançou o irmão.

- O que? – Falou ele com voz de emburado.

- O que aconteceu com você, Pontas? Se anima – Disse Sirius rindo e bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo de Tiago

Finalmente a carruagem parou, tinham chegado ao castelo, e Tiago foi o primeiro a saltar e se virou para ajudar a irmã a descer, mas ao aparecer na pequena porta da carruagem, Ashley viu: - Matte!!! – Ela falou enquanto corria para abraçá-lo.

Sirius lançou seu pior olhar para Matte e se juntou á Tiago no grupo dos emburrados.

Lyly cumprimentou Matte e olhou em volta procurando alguém. Um corvinal veio por trás dela e lhe tapou os olhos. Ela sorriu e virou –se

- David!Eu estava com saudades.

- Eu também!

Ele não se demorou e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Tiago olhou de boca aberta, sem acreditar no que via!!!

- Oi David! – Disse Ashley se virando para o casalzinho.

- Oi,Ash! – Disse David sorridente, depois virou, para Tama e os marotos – Oi, pessoal.

- Oi! – Disseram Remo e Tama, os outros dois estavam muito ocupados se segurando para não partirem para cima de algumas pessoas

- Lyly – Começou David acanhado – Eu quero te fazer um pedido... er... vem cá.

Ele levou-a, sob os olhos curiosos dos colegas, para um canto mais afastado.

- Essa Lyly ta arrasando corações, heim? Só quero ver aonde isso vai parar – Disse Black com um sorriso malicioso.

- Cala a boca Sirius!!! – Disse um Tiago muito mal – humorado – E se eu fosse você prestava atenção, mas é em outra pessoa! – Vingança doce vingança.

- Cala a boca você,Tiago!!! – Os dois ficaram se encarando emburrados até uma certa Lilian Evans aparecer dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Ash!Adivinha... ele me pediu em namoro!

- Serio? Que bom!! – Disse Ash sorrindo para a amiga.

Neste momento Remo chamou Tiago antes que ele pulace em cima do pescoço de David.

- Bom, eu vou ficar mais um pouco com o David. – Disse Lyly se despedindo e correndo para junto do namorado.

- E vc Matte?! Pq veio até aqui? – Perguntou olhando para o "amigo"

- Dumbledore me comvidou para ser monitor superior, É um novo método da escola, vou ajudar os professores e os monitores.

- Que ótimo...- Disse Sirius cínico.

- Que bom!!!Assim você me faz sentir menos saudade da sua boca – Disse ela lhe dando aquele beijo de arrasar quarteirão.

Sirius abriu a boca sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam, seu corpo tremia de raiva. Sua respiração estava descompassada. Ele estava caminhando em direção ao casal, preparando a mão para um soco quando Remo chegou impedindo-o de passar.

- Sai da frente, Remo!

- Não você não vai fazer isso!!! – Disse Remo sem sair da frente de Sirius

Sirius o empurrou com força e partiu para cima de Matte para lhe dar um soco quando...

Matte Segurou a mão de Sirius no ar e disse:

- O que foi Sirius? Ta querendo brigo?

- E se estiver, Matte? – Disse o nome do garoto com nojo.

- Então vá arrumar outro pra brigar, porque eu não vou brigar com você!

Sirius se soltou e o olhou com raiva.

- Você é o único com quem eu brigaria agora! Nem o seboso é mais desprezível que você!

- E quer saber porque eu não brigaria com você?

- Porque? – Perguntou se m diminuir a raiva – Ta com medo é?

- Porque eu **acabo** com você! – Depois de dizer isso pegou Ash pela mão e a tirou dali.

- Isso não vai ficar assim – Disse Sirius por entre os dentes – Ah! Não vai!

- Hei Sirius! Dá pra se aclamar e me ajudar aqui? – Perguntou um Remo caído no chão.


	2. Ciumes Mata

**Capitulo 2**

_Ciúmes Mata!_

"_As grandes paixões, aquelas que chegam de repente, sempre trazem consigo as suspeitas"_

Na sala comunal da Grifinória estavam os marotos, Tama e Ash e Matte, que ia ficar em um quarto na Grifinória.

- Ash, onde está a Lyly? – Perguntou Tama preocupada. Os marotos estavam bem próximos delas de modo que conseguiam escutar sobre o que elas falavam – Já passou da hora de ir para a cama e ela ainda não voltou.

- Como assim?Eu achei que ela já estava dormindo! – Disse Tiago se levantando de um salto.

- Não, ela foi se encontrar com o David e ainda não voltou – Disse Tama. Virou para Ash e "inocentemente" continuando – Ela deve gostar mesmo dele. Ela nunca quebra regras!

- Perai! Ela saiu com aquele cara e ainda não voltou??? – Tiago quase berrava agora.

- Aham. Porque? Eles estão namorando Tiago, é normal quererem ficar mais tempo juntos – Disse Tama como se estivesse enssinando uma coisa obivia à uma criança de 5 anos.

- Não...Mas...É que... Não pode! – Disse Tiago se levantando irritado – Eu vou para o quarto,... Depois eu volto!!!

- Eu também vou, Tiago – Disse Remo se levantando. Tama também foi de modo que só ficaram Sirius, Ash e Matte.

- Que bom assim nós podemos aproveitar! – Ash se virou e deu mais um longo beijo em Matte.

Sirius se levantou do sofá aonde tinha sentado e parou em frente ao casal.

- Ceninha patética! Matte posso falar com você?

- Não!Não ta vendo que nós estamos "conversando"? – Respondeu Ashley

- Conversando? Isso aí não é conversa é agarramento!!! E a propósito, Matte. Eu quero te desafiar – Sirius terminou a frase num tom frio

- Ta tudo bem!Que tipo de desafio? – Perguntou Matte sem dar muita importância ao que falava.

- Os alunos do sétimo ano têm direito, a participar do clube de duelos. Quero te desafiar para um duelo amanhã ao meio dia. E então aceita o desafio?

- Sinto muito mas eu não posso! Amanhã é o 1° final de semana em Hogsmeade, e eu vou levar a Ash! – Disse Matte se virando para uma sorridente Ashley.

- Então..........Felicidades pra VOCÊS!!! – Sirius gritou mais alto do que pretendia e subiu com passos pessados para o dormitório, resmungando os mais ofencivos palavrões.

- hahahahahahhaha! Vê se eu posso com _isso_??? – Falou Ashley rindo

Matte sorriu e voltou a beija-la

- X –

Quando Tiago desceu não tinha ninguém no salão comunal, ela também ainda não tinha chego, pois ele teria –a ouvido chegar, já eram 3:30 da manhã e nada.

De repente o quatro da mulher gorda se abre e uma garota ruiva, descalça, entrou.

- _Isso são horas?_ – Perguntou Tiago com uma voz autoritária como a de um pai, que reclama da demora da filha.

- Quem é você pra pedir satisfações da minha vida, Potter? – Respondeu Lily no mesmo tom.

- Eu...Eu....Eu sou o cara que te ama, Droga!

- Você quer que eu acredite _nisso_? Me poupe Potter! Você deve falar isso pra cada sirigaita que cai nas suas mãos – Bradou Lily tentando se convencer do que dissera, já que no fundo sentia que ele falava a verdade.

- Não!Não!Isso não é verdade! – Falava ele enquanto era injustiçado

- Com licença, Potter. Eu estou muito cansada e quero ir dormir! – Disse Lily indo para as escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Certo então! Boa noite! – Disse ele meio triste. Tinha decidido que se não podia te - lá, então iria esquece - lá.

Lily entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força. Ash estava sentada na cama lendo um livro.

- O que esta fazendo?Quer acordar todo mundo? – Falou a garota levantando a cabeça do livro.

- Desculpe – Falou Lily mal humorada se sentando em sua cama que era do lado da de Ash – O que você esta lendo?

- Hogwarts uma historia! Mas e você porque dessa irritação toda?

- 3 chances pra você adivinhar.

- Deixe – me pensar....Meu irmão!

- Não é que você acertou?! – Disse cínica – Não posso nem namorar em paz que aquele garoto já vem me importunar!

- Há coitado Lily, ele gosta de você!

- Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso!!!

- Ta bom você é quem sabe!

OBS: eu sei q demorei mto pra atualiza!!!Maix eu vo tenta faze isso com maix freqüência!!!

OBS2: Queria agradece por tds as review!!!

Bjuxxx,Gio


	3. Se arrependimento matasse

**CAN X Marotos:**

Se arrependimento matasse...

Passaram-se algumas semanas. O clima entre as garotas e os marotos estava horrível.

Ash e Matt estavam "namorando", o que deixava Sirius mais do que irritado. Tiago fingia ter esquecido Lily, porem se corroia por dentro ao vê-la com David, os únicos que estavam bem era Tama e Remo e alias, eles estavam muito bem!

Estavam na aula de feitiços. O trabalho seria feito em duplas e como eram grifinórios e Corvinais, Lily ficou com David, Ash com Tama, Sirius com Tiago e Remo com Pedro.

- Não Tama! Não é realmente um namoro, eu posso beijar outros garotos e ele pode beijar outras garotas, entende?

-E quando é que eu te entendo, Ash? Só sei que mesmo não sendo um namoro, Sirius esta muito bravo!

- E eu com isso?

- Até parece que você não gosta, só um pouquinho assim dele?

- Não! Lógico que ele é bem gostoso, mais isso não quer dizer que eu goste dele!

- Ta bom. Não esta mais aqui quem falou!

Na mesa de trás...

- O que tanto você olha pra aquele lado, pontas? Paquerando alguma garota?

Tiago estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que nem ouviu Sirius falar com ele.

- Pontas? Tiago Potter quer prestar atenção no que eu to falando? – Sirius deu um cutucão no amigo para ver se ele acordava do "transe"

- Hã...Fala Sirius, Fala! – Disse Tiago se virando para o amigo.

- Por que tanto você olha pra lá e não presta atenção no meu plano? – Sirius apontou novamente para o outro lado da sala emburrado.

- Porque lá tem coisa muito mais interessante pra mim ver! – Tiago respondeu simples.

- E eu posso saber o que é? – Perguntou Sirius prestando atenção nos lindos cabelos negros que se mexiam a sua frente.

- Não! Mas vamos lá Sirius fala o seu plano perfeito! – Falou Tiago debochando.

- Nos poderíamos atacar o seboso depois da aula, o que acha? Faz tempo que não fazemos nada pra ele. – Disse Sirius ignorando o comentário de Tiago e procurando o que chamara a atenção do amigo, foi quando viu a coisa mais obvia. Uma garota de cabelos acajus junto com um garoto da corvinal. Eram eles, Lílian Evans e David. – Você ainda não desencanou, Pontas? – Riu ele apontando com a cabeça a garota.

- Do que é que você esta falando Sirius? – Perguntou Tiago um pouco desnorteado

- Do que você acha? – Debochou Sirius apontando, novamente, com a cabeça para Lily.

- Hã da Evans? Já! Eu só não estou me sentindo muito bem! – Tiago botou a mão na barriga que fez um barulho estranho.

- Não é melhor dar uma passada na ala hospitalar? – Perguntou Sirius um pouco preocupado.

Mas antes que Tiago pudesse responder Ashley virou para trás e perguntou:

- Ti se ta melhor? – quis saber com cara preocupada.

- Não. Ele não esta nada bem. – Disse Sirius também preocupado levantando a mão e chamando o professor – Professor. Tiago está passando mal. Posso Leva-lo na ala hospitalar?

Assim que o professor assentiu, Sirius ajudou Tiago a levantar e levou-o para fora da sala.

- Merda! Ai! Minha barriga, ta doendo muito! – Tiago levou a mão a barriga enquanto reclamava.

Quando já estavam no corredor Ashley apareceu e enquanto corria atrás deles disse:

-Hei! Me esperem! Eu vou com vocês!

Sirius deu um sorriso que não foi percebido pelos amigos.

- Então vamos rápido. O que você fez pra ficar assim, Pontas?

- Nada demais!

- Ta bom, ta! Quem não te conhece que te compre Tiago Potter! – Disse Ash preocupada.

- Isso é serio, Tiago! Você não costuma ficar doente com facilidade. O que você aprontou? – Perguntou um Sirius preocupado.

- Nada de mais, já disse!

- Finalmente chegamos! – Ashley já foi entrando na ala – Black você coloca o Tiago em uma maca que eu vou chamar a madame Parkins! – Sem esperar respostas ela saiu.

Sirius colocou Tiago em uma maca mais próxima e sentou ao lado dele.

- E agora vai me contar?

- Eu já disse que não foi nada!

Ash voltou com a madame Parkins e disparou:

- Ele não tem comido direito, dormido direito e esta completamente desatento!

Sirius levantou e deixou a madame Parkins examinar Tiago enquanto esse fazia uma cara de condenação para a irmã.

- Ele está muito fraco. Vou dar uma poção revigorante mais ele terá que passar a noite aqui! – ela virou –se para Tiago e disse – O senhor, senhor Potter, trate de comer direito. Vocês dois podem sair. O almoço já deve estar sendo servido!

Ash deu um beijo em Tiago: - E não adianta ficar me olhando assim!Eu tinha que falar! – e saiu, graças a deus não teriam mais aulas naquele dia, ela não tinha muito pic pra isso, não com Tiago na ala hospitalar.

Sirius saiu logo atrás dela, preocupado demais para importunar a garota. Ele estava estranhamente quieto, andava devagar, rumo ao salão principal.

Ash virou estava indo para a torre tudo o que queria agora era acordar e ver que tudo não passara de um sonho ruim.

- Você não vai almoçar? – Perguntou Sirius vendo o caminho que ela estava tomando

- Perdi a fome! – Disse ela sem muita emoção na voz.

- Espera!Já basta o Tiago com fraqueza – Sirius segurou-a pelo braço e fez ela o encarar - Não quero ver você doente também. – Disse ele com sinceridade.

-Depois eu como alguma coisa! – Ela se soltou de Sirius e começou a subir as escadas

- Ash!Será que pelo menos uma vez na sua vida você pode me escutar? Eu já estou preocupado com o Tiago, não quero me preocupar com você também. Vamos comer algo, venha – Disse Sirius como se suplicasse.

- Não Sirius!Eu não quero comer agora!Depois eu como alguma coisa! – Novamente voltou a subir

Ele foi atrás dela e a prendeu contra a parede.

- Com certeza os Potter são muito cabeça dura. – Ele tocou com uma mão o rosto de Ash enquanto a encarava com seus olhos azuis – Venha almoçar e depois eu juro que te deixo em paz – A distancia entre eles era mínima. Sirius estava se segurando para não beijá-la, mas não podia estragar tudo.

- Não Sirius!Eu não quero comer agora, mas eu prometo que como alguma coisa depois! – Ela ainda o olhava sem muita emoção, mas um pequeno sorriso já aparecia em seu rosto pela insistência dele.

- E eu posso saber aonde você vai que vai ter que almoçar depois? – Perguntou Sirius quebrando, aos poucos, a distancia entre eles.

- Vou para a Torre! – Disse ela empurrando-o um pouco, ele estava perto demais.

-E o que vai fazer lá? – Sirius se aproximava apesar dela o afastar - encontrar alguém?

- Se você esta se referindo ao Matt, não!Ele esta acompanhando um grupo de primeranistas estrangeiras – disse ela afastando-o novamente.

-Tudo bem. – Ele se afastou, mas continuou na frente dela – Tem certeza que não quer ir comer? – Insistiu ele mais uma vez

- Não obrigada! – Ela se virou e voltou a subir as escadas.

- Ta bom!Eu vou almoçar. Depois eu subo e levo algo pra você comer – Sirius piscou para ela e foi em direção ao salão principal.

X---X

Depois do almoço, Sirius passou na cozinha e pegou uma bandeja com comida. Usando a capa de Tiago ele levou para o salão comunal.

Ash estava sentada em uma das cadeiras mais comfortáveis perto da lareira e lia um livro que seu pai lhe mandou de feitiços.

Sirius foi até ela. Botou a bandeja numa mesa e tapou os olhos da garota com as mãos.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Ash curiosa.

Sirius encostou seus lábios no ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Adivinha.

- Black!

- Eu preferia Sirius – Disse ele se fazendo de ofendido e saindo para pegar a bandeja com comida. Ele levou-a e colocou na frente dela.

- Aqui esta seu almoço, senhorita – Brincou ele sentando-se no chão.

- rs...Obrigada calavaleiro! – disse começando a comer.

Sirius ficou a observando. Chegou mais perto e se encostou no sofá onde ela estava sentada.

- Hum...!Esta uma delicia! – Ela não estava com a menor fome mais não custava nada dar essa alegria ao garoto.

Sirius se levantou e sentou ao lado dela.

- Você vai visitar o Tiago hoje? – Começou ele tentando manter uma conversa.

- Haham!

- Podemos ir juntos. Remo e Pedro também vão. Você sabe o porque do Tiago não estar se cuidando?

- é fácil saber! É por causa da Lily!

- Mas ele me disse que já tinha esquecido ela... – Disse Sirius pensativo.

- Pode-se dizer quantas vezes for precisso que já se esqueceu, mas existe uma diferença muito grande entre falar e sentir. – Disse ela tão verdadeiramente que poderia convencer qualquer um.

- Nossa. Então quando você diz que não gosta de mim, pode ser mentira, não é?Existe uma grande diferença entre falar e sentir! – Disse ele com um sorriso galanteador, se aproximando dela.

- Gostar, não quer dizer ser tola, Black! – Disse ela também sorrindo mais o empurrando para trás.

- Porque você não me chama de Sirius? – Perguntou ele segurando a mão dela.

- Porque eu não quero! – Ela retirou a sua mão.

Sirius fez uma cara de decepcionado, se afastou e encostou a cabeça no sofá e fechou os olhos. Porque ela era assim? E porque ele se sentia assim quando estava com ela? Eram as perguntas mais freqüentes em sua cabeça.

- Obrigada pelo almoço, estava muito bom! – Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto após dizer issu. Então se levantou pegou a bandeja e disse – Vou levar isso aqui na cozinha.

- Eu vou com vc – Disse Sirius se levantando, anda atordoado com o beijo.

No caminho de volta para a torre...

- Ash quer dar uma volta nos jardins? Está um dia lindo – Perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

- Não obrigada! Tem muita gente la fora. E eu não to com humor pra passear com um monte de gente me perguntado como está o Tiago.

- Aonde você vai agora?

- Sei lá!Vou andar por ai! – Ela deu um pequeno sorrizinho.

-Será que eu posso lhe fazer companhia? – Sirius pegou a mão dela e sorriu galanteador

- Se não fizer nenhuma gracinha pode! – Ela retirou a mão.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Jah estavam andando a algum tempo e comversavam amagavelmente, quando viraram o corredor encontraram Snape e outra sonserina se beijando em um canto.

- Que nojo! – Sussurou Sirius no ouvido de Ash

- Eu heim! Vamos sair daqui – Ash tambem sussurou.

- Só um minuto – Sirius pegou a varinha sussurou umas palavras e a cueca de Snap apareceu sobre a calça e ele começou a levitar. Sirius pegiu Ash pela mão e a levou embora dali.

Um tempo depois, quando já estavam avastados de lá. Ashley se virou e já estava indo embora.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Sirius segurando-a pelo braço

- Vou consertar o que você fez, Black! – Ela não estava mais com a voz doce.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Sirius confuso

- Vou tiraro seboso...quer dizer o Snap da burrada que você fez!

- Espera. Ash – Chamou Sirius – Eu...eu...Desculpa Ash. Ah! Porque você se preucupa com aquele idiota? Ele nem pode provar que fui eu! E não venha me dizer que você é monitora...Eu sei disso... – Sirius parecia um pouco arrependido. Sempre que as coisas estavm melhorando ele estragava tudo.

- Você é um idiota Sirius Black! Eu disse sem gracinhas! E quando eu finalmente acho que você poderia estar mudando você vem e acaba com toda e qualquer possibilidade de sermos seguer amigos!Você é nojento! – Disse ela se virando e indo em direção aonde Snap estava.

Sirius ficou de cabeça baixa, digerindo cada palavra que ela falara

- Sirius Black você é um idiota, não faz nada direito! – Ele falava pra si mesmo – Talvez euereça a familia que tenho – Dizendo isso virou-se para o outro lado e saiu de cabeça baixa.

Mais tarde na torre, Ash havia acabado de tomar banho e estava descendo..., ela sabia que ia ficar "sozinha" na torre, pois Lily ia ficar com David ate mais tarde e Tama tinha o seu 1° grande encontro com Remo, então nem se secou muito só botou uma blusa branca que com o corpo molhado grudava no corpo.

Era vespera de feriado por isso não tinham muitos alunos em Hogwarts, ela se sentou e começou a ler um livro.

Sirius entrou na torre e logo avistou a garota de cabelos negros. Foi até ela um pouco receoso. Quando viu o que ela estava vestindo, astacou com a boca aberta.

- Ash – Chamou ele baixinho, mas a garota não respondeu. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco – Ash, posso falar com você?

- Fala! – Respondeu secamente.

- Eu...Eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu sei que eu fui um idiota!Que eu não faço nada direito! Não estou pedindo que você seja minha amiga. Isso vai ser dificil. Mas pelo menos me perdoe – A essa altura ele já estava ajuelhado na frente dela, completamente arrependido e fazendo uma coisa que ele numca imaginou fazer, ignorando seu orgulho.

- Bom...é! Não sou eu que tenho que te perdoar, é você mesmo! – isse ela olhando-o seriamente com seus olhos azuis.

- Eu? Não sei se vou conseguir – Disse ele baixando a cabeça – Não vou me perdoar se você começar a me odiar...

- Você tem seu livre arbitrio, Black!Faça o que bem entender da sua vida, assim como você sempre fez! – Disse ela com a voz sem se alterar

- Ash – Sirius se levantou rapido e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela – Se você não quizer falar comigo nunca mais, eu vou entender, porque sei que sou um idiota. Mas por favor, tira esse peso da minha consciencia e diz que você me perdoa, mesmo que seja da boca pra fora!

- Não Black!Eu não vou fazer isso,não vou falar algo que não sinto! Até porque se você está com pesso na conscienciaé porque sabe que fez coisa errada, então eu não tenho nada que te perdoar!

- Escuta bem o que eu vou te falr – Sirius estava começando a perder a paciencia e se arrepender de ter ido falar com ela – Já foi muito dificil vir até aqui pedir desculpas, porque eu não sou de fazer isso. Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, eu admito isso. Principalmente naquela hora, que eu achava que nós estavamos começando a nos tornar...um pouco mais do que colegas – Sirius receou um pouco...teve medo da reação dela se dissesse amigos – Então se você não vai dizer um simple " eu te desculpo" acho que não precisamos mais nos falar – Ele disse isso e virou – se para subir as escadas do dormitorio masculino, mais arrependido do que antes.

- Certo! Você é quem sabe! – Ela disse fingindo não se importar, voltando a ler seu livro.

Sirius entrou no dormitorio e bateu a porta com força. "o barulho com creteza foi ouvido lá em baixo" pensou ele tentando se acalmar. Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Uma vozinha se fez ouvir em sua mente. "Por Merlim! O que está acontecendo com você? Você é um idiota Sirius Black!" mas ao mesmo tempo outra vozinha entrava em ação: "Mas quem se importa?Ela é só mais uma garota!Você não vai ficar assim por causa de uma garota!Você é Sirius Black! O garanhão!Pode ter qualquer garota!". "Mas você devia ir lá em baixo e consertar o seu erro, Black!Ela é a Ash!" . " Não você não vai se rebaixar **NOVAMENTE!**". A segunda voz acabou vencendo e sirius adormeceu, ainda arrependido pela burrada.

Quando Ash acordou na manhã seguinte, não viu nenhuma das duas amigas, achou estranho pois na noite anterior as três ficaram até tarde conversando enquanto Tama contava tudo nos minimos detalhes do seu encontro com Remo, por isso descidiu descer, e ao faze-lo encontrou na mesa procima a lareira um bilhete inderesado a ela:

"Ash nós tivemos que descer, pois o Dumbledore pedio que todos que estivessem no castelo, nesta semana de feriado, se emcontrasem com ele no salão de festas!

PS: Não se preocupe faleia ele que você estava muito preocupada com o seu irmão e por isso não dormiu direito, e ele disse que tudo bem se você chegasse um poco mais tarde!Teesperamos no salão principal!Lily e Tama"

Ash não podia acreditar, Dumbledore avia chamado todos e elas a deixaram dormindo?Desceu o mais rapido que pode, depois de se arrumar e foi direto para o salão de festas!

Os marotos e as amigas estavam lá, e Dumbledre ao ve-lá finalmente chegar, deu inicio a sua explicaçãp do porque os tinha chamado ali. E ela foi correndo se juntar com as amigas!

- Eu não acredito que vocês me deixaram dormindo! – Disse ele num sussuro para as amigas.

- Você parecia estar tendo um sonho muito bom...estava até sorrindo... –Disse Lily com um sorriso maroto –Com quem você estava sonhando, hein!

- Ninguem!

Mas antes que Lily pudesse falar qualquer coisa Dumbledore começou a falar de um baile que teriam na volta da semana do feriado pra comemoras o dia dos namorados, e que os mais populares, no caso os Marotos e as CAN teriam que dançar juntos em uma apresentação para toda a escola

- Samanta Cornis(Tama) com Remus Lupin! – Ele começou a dizer os pares a medida que tirava os nomes em um pequeno sorteio – Lilian Evans com Tiago Potter! Que saira da ala hospitalar hoje!

- O que? – Perguntou Lily em voz baixa – Eu não vou dançar com aquele arrogante,Metido, Prepotente, Idiota, Retardado, Babaca, Presunçoso...

- Lily fala baixo!Ele é meu irmão esqueceu? – Reclamou Ash um tanto quanto irritada com o comentario da amiga.

- Eu sei! Mas voce e ele tem muitas diferenças, esqueceu? – Falou Lily no mesmo tom da amiga – Eu joguei lenha na fogueira de Merlim!Só pode ter sido isso!Dançar com Tiago Potter!

- Ashley Potter e Sirius Black!

- Há duvido que el va querer dançar comigo! – Ash falou enquanto dumbledore declarava onde e quandu seriam os ensaios.

Mais tarde no almoço:

- Porque eu?O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – Sirius olhou pra cima e continuou – Deuses?Vocês estão ai?Será que se esqueceram que eu sou apenas um bom garoto lindo e maravilhoso e não um sofredor?

- Sofredor porque Sirius? – Perguntou Remo o encarando

- Anh? Ah...Porque eu e a Ash brigamos e eu disse que nunca mais falaria com ela – Ele olhou para o prato e continuou – Mas eu só faço burrada...E agora vou dançar com ela!Os deuses me odeiam! – Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para Remo novamente, sem antes dar um sorrisinho maroto a um grupinho de garotas que acenavam para ele.

- Ta ai acabo de fazer mais uma! – Disse Remo que apontou para Ash quo olhava para a mesa deles com despreso e frieza.

- Não tenho culpa se sou irresistivel...não posso tratar mal as minhas admiradoras – Deu um sorriso maroto e voltou a atenção para o prato, tentando disfarçar o calafrio que sentio ao ver o olhar dela.

Bom é issu ai pessoal!

Espero q vcs gostem desse cap!

Bjux;

Gio


End file.
